The Dare
by Honeycups
Summary: Ginny notice something as Draco Malfoy approach her in the hallway and gives him a dare. Will he accept it and do what she dares him to, and even dare her back? GD R&R!
1. I dare you

"Hey, Weasley!"

Already before Ginny impatiently spun around she knew who'd called out for her; that arrogant intonation was too obvious.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she spat at him as he approached her and stopped just a couple of feet away from her.

"I want you to give a message to your boyfriend and his friends." He answered confident.

Ginny just looked at him as if he was crazy, he'd never talked to her before, she wasn't even sure he knew her first name. "How many times do I have to say, Harry is not my boyfriend, and I do not fancy him… and please tell me why…" she began intending to ask why he just didn't send one of his first years, but was trailed off as she looked into Malfoy's grey eyes and realized one thing.

Draco waited annoyed for the little Weaslette to finish her sentence, he was a busy man and wasn't going to waste much more time on the stupid girl. "Got something in the throat Weasley, or did you just fall for my charm?" he snapped with his eyes clutched on a freckle in her forehead.

She laughed. "Draco Malfoy, I dare you." She said with a smirk on her lips.

_'This was a strange turn'_ Draco thought and saw her lips grow into a smirk much resembling one of his own. "You dare me?" He said confused. "To what?"

"I dare you, to, without help from anyone, tell me what are the colour of my eyes?"

He raised one eyebrow at her hair. "how in Merlin's beard am I supposed to know that?" he said irritated.

"Well," she answered, totally satisfied with his reaction. "it's just that with just one look you knew I was a Weasley, because you know that Weasleys have freckles and flaming red hair. Then wouldn't you be aware of the colour of my eyes?"

He grunted and was about to leave, when she again opened her mouth. "That is, if it isn't so, that Draco Malfoy has never seen a Weasley in his or hers eyes."

Draco freeze and turned slowly around. Of course he had never seen a Weasley in his or her eyes, if there was one thing he remembered that his father had told it was that you should never look muggles, muggleborn, or Weasleys in their eyes. "What say you?" he hissed and clutched his eyes on her nose.

"You heard me." Ginny answered and approached him. Soon they were so close that if only one of them leaned forward their noses would touch. But Draco didn't step back, he was a Malfoy after all.

But Ginny was a Weasley, and just as proud as him. So she just stood there, looking into his eyes which looked away and waiting, waiting for him to respond to her dare. "I dare you to look me in the eyes Malfoy." She whispered.

Draco swore in his mind. He couldn't just walk away, she'd dared him and what would people say when they would hear that he hadn't done it? So, slowly he followed her nose up to the spot between her eyes, and, with a sigh, he shook his head and let his gaze be captured by her eyes.

The silent that followed was deafening. They stood there, looking into each others eyes, totally captured, for several minutes before anyone of them broke the silence.

"Brown…" Draco said suddenly, not aware that what he thought came out of his mouth. "Weasleys have brown eyes,"

His statement made Ginny laugh. "Yes, they are." She said with a smile and nodded and then she burst into laughter again, and this time Draco joined her.

When they finally calmed down Ginny took a deep breath. "I guess my dare is done. And the message for Harry?"

"You know Weasley, I'll just send one of my first years."

He turned around and began to leave, and so did she, but just as she was about to round the corner of the corridor she heard his voice again.

"Hey Weasley," he said and she turned her head. "I guess I owe you a dare." And with those words he turned around once again and disappeared in the shadows of the hallway.

Left was Ginny, and with a smile on her face she stated that this was going to be a very interesting year.

_**A/N:**_

_**Oh, I liked this one, review please, and I might continue this story!**_


	2. The next dare

"Hey, Weasley!"

He'd been looking for her the whole day, and now when he finally caught the red long hair in his eyes he wasn't late to get to action. Ginny had stopped and looked at him with impatience. He knew why; her lesson began five minutes ago, but that didn't stop Draco.

Rapidly he approached her and pinned her up against the wall.

"Malfoy!" she exclaimed surprised. "Let go off me you git!"

He smirked and pressed her arms tighter agaist the wall. "My oh my," he whispered in her ear. "what do I hear, is the weaslette scared?"

She snorted. "Why should I be scared of such a sad creature as you Malfoy. I could beat the crap out of you if I wanted to!"

"Another time Weasley, another time."

Both of them went silent, Ginny tried to get loose but Draco was after all stronger than her and kept his tight grip around her wrists. They stood quite in the dark, and since Draco was much taller then Ginny she was barely seen behind him, so the students that passed would only think that Draco was snogging one of the new exchange students.

Finally Ginny sighed and gave up her struggle. "Okey Malfoy, what do you want?"

"You owe me something," He just answered, "and I think you know what..."

"What are you talking about?" She answered irritated, it had now gone ten minutes since her lesson began. "What I'm concerned I do not own you anyth..." She trailed off and looked him confused in the eyes.

Draco smirked with all his face. "Bull's eye." He said and watched Ginny's face go from a frown to smiling.

"Well," she said. "Come on then, I'm all ears."

"You're a diligent girl, right Weasley? You always do your homework and you're never late. I bet you've never been on detention."

"Of course I've been! At least 5 times!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't meen to step on you toes. Five times you said? That's quite a bunch." Draco's words were swimming in sarcasm, and he saw how Ginny's face started to go red in anger.

"Get. To. The point. Malfoy." She said slowly.

"Sure. I dare you to get two weeks detention."

Ginny puckered her brow, _'Oh, so that's what he want'_ she thought to her self. "How?" she asked selfconfident, seeing someone in the corridor he sure didn't .

"That's none of mine business, just make sure I'm there to see it."

"Okey;" Ginny said, and now it was her time to smirk.

"MALFOY YOU BLOODY BASTARD, LET GO OF ME!" she suddenly screamed right in his ear. Draco immediately let go off her hands in surprise, and of course Ginny took advantage of that and punched him in the face.

The next second they were down on the floor in a real fight that luckily for both of them didn't last long, because they were soon separated by a well cast spell from no other than Professor McGonagall herself.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley!" she said and looked between them. "My office, now!"

they walked rapidly trough the corridors, making both student and teachers stop and stare at them.

"What was that Weasley?"Draco half hissed half whispered at Ginny who, despite a terrible ache in her right eye, had a big smile on her face.

"That, Malfoy, was approximately two weeks detention."

Draco didn't have any time to answer, because the door to Professor McGonagall's office slammed shut behind them which made both of them to swallow hard and look at their professor, who looked all but happy.

"Will any of you now tell me what that was?" she said, her voice hit them like icecold water in their faces, but no one answered her. "Miss Weasley?"

"Er, Malfoy, he was trying to kiss me," Ginny said with a terrible look on her face and it was coming clear to Draco that she took out evenge on the dare by pulling him with her. "So I punched him in the face."

"Is, this true, Mr Malfoy?" Mcgonagall asked.

"No!" Draco exclaimed, "I certainly not tried to kiss her! I, I was just..." He trailed off, he wasn't so sure it was a good idea to tell her about the dare. "She just jumped on me!" he tried.

"20 points off both of your houses. And I don't think Severus disapprove if I give you two weeks detention Mr. Malfoy. Don't look so satisfied Miss Weasley, you're too on detention along with Mr Malfoy."

Five minutes later they stood, quite shaken, once again in the corridor.

"Well," Ginny said carefully, "I guess I'll see you tonight then."

Draco just looked at her angry. "You've ruin two weeks of my life Weasley, are you aware of that?"

Ginny laughed. "I think you did it quite well by yourself Draco," she said. "Excuse me, but now I'm going to go to my dorm to take care of my eye. And remember, Next Dare is mine."

* * *

**As you see, I decided to write a second chapter after all... and don't be surprised if there will be several more :)... Please REVIEW...**

**And yes, I want the chapters to be short, so you know ;)**

**The biggest kissesfor you, from Honey**

**(And I LOVE reviews)**


	3. Ginnys move

At exactly 6.30 the first students always entered the Great Hall for a, as always, delicious dinner; and almost always this first group would include those who'd made a name for their hunger such as Ron Weasley, Vincent Crabbe, Colin Creevey and also Luna Lovegood.

After them, approximately 5 to 10 minutes later the next group came, a group that usually contained both Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley; But not tonight.

Tonight the both of them had their hands full. Full of essays that is, the first year's transformation essays. Yes, since Professor McGonagall thought they both were such talented students she let them correct the essays, under her presence. _"And don't you try anything, I've erased all names from your copies; so you can not correct after houses."_

Ginny sighed as she rememberred what Mcgonagall had told them, this was the most boring thing she'd ever done, and she'd only corrected 5 essays yet. She looked up, Professor Mcgonagall sat still at her desk, reading an old looking book that on it's thickness and dusty pages seemed quite boring to Ginny, next to Ginny sat Draco Malfoy, looking just as bored as she felt.

And yes, Draco Malfoy was bored, bored and irritated.The essays were the worst crap he'd ever read, and they all contained the same sentences and conclusions. He was beginning to wonder if all of them had borrowed the same book in the library, or if they all used the same brain.

"Er, Professor McGonagall?" Ginny suddenly burst out and the Professor looked up. "I think it has been a mistake here," she waved with a parchment in the air. "this essay is about Boggarts."

McGonagall waved her wand and muttered a spell so that the parchment flew over to her. She looked at the essay. "How odd," she muttered and looked up. "Well, this will be taken cared of, I think I'll give you five points for that observation Ms Weasley."

Ginny smiled a little and looked at Malfoy, who raised a eyebrow at her; he wasn't impressed.

The sound of the door to the classroom who swung open suddenly pulled them away from looking at each other, instead they turned their heads to see no other than Ron Weasley march in; thunder in his eyes. After him came a quite upset Hermione Granger and a muttering Harry Potter, and none of them looked as if they thought what their red-headed friend was doing was a good idea.

Ginny put her face in her hands as she sighed and muttered "no", which Draco of course noticed and sensed there was trouble going on.

"Mr Weasley!" McGonagall said and rose. "what do you think give you the right to burst in here, without even knocking?"

"I'm sorry Professor," Ron answered and you could see that his face was going red. "but I really have to tell you this."

"Tell me what Mr Weasley, don't you see we're busy here?"

"That you can't put Ginny on detention for two weeks! Because it wasn't her fault, that git of a Malfoy dared her to get the detention!"

McGonagall sighed and took off her glasses as Ginny closed her eyes and cursed herself for telling Ron the truth for once. "Mr Weasley, and how can I be sure you're telling me the truth now, and that you'e not only trying to save your sister?"

"She told me! Ask her!"

Ginny slowly looked up as Professor McGonagall asked her if there laid any truth in what Ron had told her. She looked at her brother who nodded at her encouraging, and then on Draco Malfoy, who smirked, he saw she was in a dilemma, and enjoyed the show.

"Professor," she said and rose. "I have no idea what my brother is talking about."

"BUT...BUT...!" Ron stuttered confused.

"Mr Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor for your story, and before you leave," she stopped Ron who'd already reached the door. "I've got an essay to give back to you, please wait and don't disturb the two of them!" She pointed at Ginny and Draco and then left the room.

"So," Draco smirked at Ginny, "You fancy me more then your brother."

Ginny snorted. "Let us say that I owed you after that blackeye I gave you." She pointed at Draco's swollen eye. And then, something glistened in her eyes. "And talking about owing, I dare you Draco Malfoy."

"Spill the beans." Draco answered quite curious on what she had come up with this time.

She smirked. "Kiss my brother before McGonagall comes back."

Draco looked at Ginny as if she was crazy, but she just looked at him as if she implied he was a coward. "Do you know what we in Gryffindor call those who wont do their dares?" she asked. But there was really no need, Draco was already on his feets.

One minute later when Professor Mcgonagall came out with Ron's essay she was met by a strange scene; Ron laid on the floor and had obviously fainted, and his two friends stood leaned over him with shocked looks trying to wake him up, Ginny and Draco sat still at the same desk as before and worked with the essays, but Mcgonagall could see how Ginny had a hard time not to laugh (Draco looked as unmoved as always so she could not read anything out of his expession).

"I guess I must take Mr Weasley to the Hospital wing." She said. "Mr Malfoy and Ms Weasley, you will stay here and continue your work."

The next second she was gone, and Ginny immediately burst out into a flood of laughter. Draco just watched her.

"Do you know, how disgusting that was Weasley?" he said with his arms crossed when she'd calmed down a bit.

"I can guess," she answered and wiped away the tears. "I wouldn't want to kiss Pansy Parkinson. But hey, you don't know how much I appreciated that. If you weren't that bloody Draco Malfoy I sure would kiss you right now."

"Hold your horses Weaslette," he held up his hands. "one is enough." And without noticing it, he added: "Even if I would have preferred you to your brother."

Ginny looked at him surprised, but as she noticed he hadn't observed what he'd been saying, she just smiled thougthfully and brushed the top of the feather her quill was made of against her lips. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

* * *

**It seems as the chapters only gets longer and longer... I'll try to stop that tendency in the future...**

**But anyways, the 3 one is up and I really am starting to love this story!**

**Kisses from me to reviewers!**

**/Honey**


	4. A late encounter

"Stupid git… such a….I don't think…Malfoy..." Ginny muttered to herself as she walked rapidly over the grounds towards the quidditch-pitch for practice by herself.

It was late in the evening, and she hadn't even taken herself time to eat dinner. After her and Malfoy's detention she'd hurried to her dorm where she'd changed her clothes and taken her broom and then she'd hurried down to the pitch with a luck of not meeting anyone on the way.

She was just thinking about if she should fly a couple of turns around the pitch before beginning the real practice when she looked up and saw a too familiar somebody flooting in the air just above her. She sighed and flew up behind him.

"Well well, What do we got here?" she said with a teasing voice making him whirl around.

"What the?" he exclaimed. "Weasley you-"

"scared you?" she filled in. "oh dear, is Draco Malfoy scared of the dark perhaps?"

"Cut it Weasley!" he snapped at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't that quite obvious? I have just as little time as you to practice while we're in detention."

"Well I was here first, so leave."

She looked at him as ifhe was crazy. "Oh that's so silly Malfoy, it's not as the pitch isn't big enough for both of us"

"Maybe I don't want you to steal any of my tricks, we're not in the same house, remember?"

"How could I forget?" she sighed. "when did you become so childish?"

"I'm not childish! I've beenplaying sincebefore you could walk!"

"What a qualification. I bet you're a coward too."

"Who's childish now?"

The two glared at each other in silence, neither of them wanted to let go of the other's eyesfirst. Finally Ginny sighed and started to descend, she was too hungry for a struggle like that.

But she was stopped. "Hey, Weasley!" Draco yelled. "come back here!"

She puckered a browat him, but flew back. "I'm tired of this Malfoy, can't you just let me leave so I can go inside and have something to eat?"

He smirked. "I dare you..."

"You dare me?" she exclaimed, she was really irritated by now and didn't know if she could stand Malfoy much longer without punching him off his broom. "Here? In the middle of the air? What possible could I..."

"Stand up." he interrupted her.

"Stand up? What are you talking about.?"

"I dare you to stand on your broom, now."

Ginny looked down...they were at least a hundred metres up in the air, and she doubted she would survive if she fell.

Malfoy still smirked at her. "Who's the coward again Weasley?"

This lightened the flame inside of Ginny; her eyes was suddenly filled with flames and she didn't let her eyes go of Malfoy as she slowly placed her feet on the broom.

"Let go of your hands." Malfoy demanded which made Ginny frown. But she did it, she released her hands from the broom, and straightened herself up, with an exultant smile towards Draco.

"And now," she said as she sat down. "I dare you back, to do the very same thing."

He laughed. "The same thing? Is that the best you could come up with?"

"I'm not finished Malfoy," she hissed at him, but then she seemed to calm down and brought her hand to her pocketand brought up a black scarf. "here," she threw the scarf to Draco. "I dare you to do what I did, but without being able to see."

At first Draco looked at her, quite puzzled, but then he just smirked and put the scarf around his eyes and practicly jumped up on his broom.

"As you said Malfoy," Ginny said, "let go of your hands."

She could hear how he sighed as he slowly let go of the handle and straightened himself. For a few seconds it looked as he was about to fall, but he regained his balance and with a smirk he crossed his arms as to show her he'd done it.

"I'm not blind Malfoy," Ginny said, "I can see you've made it."

She didn't wait for him to take of the blind, she was too hungry and longed for a sessionin the kitchen. She flew down and began to walk towards the school but suddenly she felt somebody grab her arm. Well, _somebody_, it could reallyonly be one person.

"Hey, Weasley!" he exclaimed, "Where are you going?"

"Eat," Ginny answered tiredly. "please Malfoy, just sod off, I'm leaving now so the pitch is all yours."

"I don't feel for flying, and anyways I don't need any practice"

Ginny looked at him in disbelief, but then she just sighed. "Will you never drown in that self-righteousness of yours?" she said and continued to walk.

But Malfoy had trained his reflexes during the years as a seeker, and her grabbed her arm once again before she had got out of his reach, and pulled her close to him.

"Oh Weasley," he muttered in her ear and stroke her hair with his freehand. "you shouldn't talk to me like that, you _really_ shouldn't." Then, he let go of her and stood still as he saw her glare at him and leave furiously. "Have a nice meal Red," he said, "see you tomorrow. And then, I will give you a dare you'd never expect."

* * *

**Honey: Chapter 4 is up, as you see, and I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger...**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**Bye**

**/Honey**


	5. Ginny Weasley

_Ginny Weasley_

"Malfoy," Ginny said tiredly. "how long have we been doing this now?"

"Five evenings?" Draco Malfoy answered and dipped his quill into the black ink bottle.

Ginny nodded, quite distracted. The detention were killing both of them slowly; after three evenings of correcting transfiguration essays, they had now moved on to charms and herbology and as you might understand, the minutes went by slowly inside ofProfessor McGonagalls classroom.

It could have been great, Ginny had told herself, if not for Malfoy, and she regretted pulling him with her when he'd dared her to get detention for two weeks.

She just couldn't understand all his turns back and forth; one second he laughed with her and was even nice, and the next he snorted and insulted her.

"Four and a half," she corrected him, "there's two hours more to this detention."

He lifted his head and smirked. "That's right. And how do you think we should kill those hours?"

"Merlin's beard Malfoy, look at the piles." Ginny responded and indicated on the essays they'd left.

"Okay, well, I guess I can wait with my matters."

Ginny looked up surprised, but with just one look at Malfoy she knew what was up. "You want to dare me?" she asked.

"Oh yes," he answered satisfied. "and I don't think you will like it."

"Maybe you should try me. I mean, what could possibly be worse than to kiss my brother?"

He gave her a killing look. "You know I hate you, right?"

"If not we wouldn't be sitting here. Dare me now."

"Sure, I dare you to tell the story about your life."

Ginny almost spilled out the ink over herself in surprise. Had he just asked her to tell him about herself? No, she must have been mistaken. "Excuse me?"

"I think you heard me Weasley."

She put down her quill on the table and stared at the blonde. "What are you up to Malfoy? Don't you dare tell me it's nothing, it won't work on me!"

"..."

"Draco Malfoy!" she hissed, really irritated over the fact that he was ignoring her. That git of a slytherin just sat there, eyes on the parchment before him, with a smirk on his lips. But the next second he looked up at her, deadserious. "All Weasleys doesn't have brown eyes." he said.

"What?" Ginny said as her eyes widened, "have you beinghit by a bludger lately Malfoy? maybe you should take a visit at the hospital wing?"

he laughed and leaned back. "You said it yourself, all I've ever known about Weasleys is that you have red hair, freckles and due to your lack of money use second hand."

Ginny snorted at his statement, but Draco seemed to ignore her. "You learned me the colour of your eyes, but your brother has got blue eyes, not brown."

"Of course they are. It was me we were talking about, not Ron."

"Actually, you dared me to tell you what colour Weasleys have on their eyes; yours are brown, the Weasel's are blue."

"Malfoy," she sighed and finished another essay. "what has this got to your stupid dare? What in Merlin's beard are you up to?"

"..."

"What?"

"You told me I couldn't say 'Nothing', so I'm not."

"Aargh! I promise, I'll kill you one day."

They glared at each other for a moment, before Draco puckered a brow at Ginny, making her burst out into laughter. "Alright," she said when she'd calmed down. "My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley, I live in a house we call the burrow along with about three brothers and my parents. I've got three more brothers whatsoever, but they've all moved out quite a few years ago..."

"Well," Draco said as she seemed to have lapsed into silence. "that's all?"

"I don't now what to tell you..." she answered and looked away. "I'm just... just Ginny."

"How should I know?"

She sighed, he was right, how could he know? "I have the famous Weasley-temper, the only difference is that instead of becoming rageous as often as Ron for example, I explode once in a while, and then no one would want to be in my way." she smiled. "that's what they tell me at least...Well, I play quidditch, but you would know that by know, and I can play almost every position due to the fact that my brothers always force me to the empty positions while playing at home. Some people would talk about me as crazy, because of what happened in my first year and that I've befriended Luna Lovegood, but I would rather call myself... witty?"

"Could be the right word," Draco said. "along with Potter-loving and rageous."

"I do NOT fancy Potter!" Ginny exclaimed and threw him a glare. "Will you stop that."

He gave her a new essay to correct, and then, he said: "You have only yourself to blame, you know that? Sending him a singing valentine and all."

She stood up in anger, and looked as ifshe was about to leave, but then she sat down again. "Right, we're on detention," she muttered. "can't leave..."

"You forgot we're on detention?"

"When I get angry, I tend to forget things. Right now for example, the only thing on my mind is you and-"

"Got an infatuation little weasel?" he cut her off smirking. "You sure chose the wrong one, I don't get involved with muggle-lovers."

Draco had barely time to finish his sentence, let alone let go off his quill, before Ginny let out a sound of anger and threw herself at him. And once again, they were in a fight. And once again they got stopped by a not so very pleased Mcgonagall who just came into the room. She separated them with a spell and then looked at them, fuming.

"What, Do, This MEAN?" she yelled at them and Draco could almost see how smoke came from her ears. "This is your second fight in less than a week! EXPLAIN!"

Ginny didn't let her eyes go from Professor Mcgonagall's face, but in the corner of her eyes she could see how Draco slowly opened his mouth, and she was sure he would give them away. So she acted.

"It wasn't a fight Professor." She said and stepped Malfoy on his foot.

"Not a Fight?" Mcgonagall exclaimed. "Then what was it?"

"We were," Ginny started, her eyes flickering. "Wrestling?"

* * *

_**

* * *

Chapter...5! And I don't really know when to stop...wellwell, I think I'm going to pause and think about what will happen next... **_

_**Review please.**_

_**/Kisses **_


	6. Mud

_Mud_

The rain was pouring down, no one, and but that I really mean _no _one wanted to be outside. Even Hagrid was spending the evening not in the forbidden forest but inside of his cabin where it surely was warm and dry. And yet, two students stood out there in the mud, both with each a shovel in their hands.

The two were on detention, and their mission was to dig a notch for the water to flow trough. It was a impossible mission though, for two hours they hadn't got anywhere, because every cut they took was being filled by the rain just as fast again.

"I," Ginny said and tried to get a strand of hair out of her face. "will never, ever, complain over the first years essays again. Never."

"What were you thinking about Weasley!" The student at her side, Draco Malfoy hissed. "Wrestling? Isn't that just as bad as fighting?"

"Well what did you want me to say?" Ginny exclaimed frustrated. The weather wasn't really keeping their moods up. "_I _can at least not count many things assembling what we were doing!"

Draco catched her eyes and smirked. "I know one thing." He said and arched her a brow.

She punched him at the shoulder. "You disgusting freak!" she yelled. "I wouldn't want to get you undressed if I even got paid for it!"

The rain had glued strands of her red hair to her face and her blue lips revealed that she was cold, Draco had never thought she was a person to wear make-up, but still her mascara was running down her cheeks like black tears. He tilted his head at her. "So, how long did your family saved money to get you make-up?" He said.

"Will you stop that you git!" she answered forious, but then she seemed to realise something and gave him an amused look. "I'm not the one destroying my new, expensive robes." She said and looked at him.

He followed her gaze down to his of mud covered robes. She was right, the expensive fabric was destroyed, while hers of ordinary cotton would probably look just the same as before when being washed. "you couldn't be satisfied by getting us detention in the first place Weasley," he said irritated, this was completely her fault. "you had to get my robes destroyed too!"

"Just a reminder Malfoy, It was _you_ who dared me to get deteniton! You fixed this quite well by yourself!"

"You will have to compensate for these Weasley!"

She glared at him amused, then looking down on her arm, pretending to look at a watch. "Sure, I'll recur when my family have saved the money, about..." she said and pretended to count. "20 years from now, is that okay?"

He glaread at her of sarcasm full face and snorted, even though he didn't want to admit it she was running over him tonight; turning everything he said and used it against him. "You're so full of mud Weasley." He muttered and started digging again.

She sighed. "Will you ever stop that?" she asked and he gave her a oblivious expression. "The Weasley-thing!" she exclaimed. "You don't seem to be able to form a sentence while talking to me if not Weasley is in it."

He looked at her as if she was stupid. "It's your name Weasley." He stated and shrugged his shoulders.

She repeated the sigh and shook her head. "Of course," she said. "you probably don't even know my first name."

"Ginvera Molly Weasley," Draco answered and raised his eyebrows. "You told me yesterday, remember?"

"I thought you wanted us to forget about yesterday?"

"Just the fighting part."

"Oh, I see," Ginny said and looked at him amused. "you don't want me to spread that I fought you down, _again_"

"No one won Weasley, we got interrupted both times if you remember?"

"There it is again, Draco Malfoy! The Weasley-thing."

"Well listen to you then!" he was really getting tired of her. "All you ever do is Draco Malfoy-me back and forth!"

She threw her shovel to the ground and with some effort she approached him and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him down to her height. "I dare you," she said, and he noticed that she was shaking. "To never call me Weasley, let alone Weaslette, ever again."

He nodded and they lapsed into silence, not letting their eyes go of each other. Neither of them noticed how Ginny slowly tightened her grip around his collar and pulled him close until they almost stood leaned against each other.

Suddenly a lightening lit up the sky, close followed by a deafening thunder that made Ginny lose her grip in the mud. She fell, and due to the fact that her fingers had froze around Draco's collar, he fell too.

They landed soft, him on top of her who letted go slowly of his collar. Ginny laughed.

"What?" Draco asked.

She smiled and wiped away the stains of mud from his face. "It doesn't really suit you to be dirty."

"Are you giving me a compliment?" he asked and watched her roll her eyes.

"Are you planning on laying on top off me all day, or will you help me up?" she asked and he rolled of her and rose. He took their shovels as she stumbled up on her feet.

"We wont get anywhere with this tonight Ginny," he said and looked at her as he uttered her name; it made her smile. "lets get inside." He began to walk rapidly towards the school, leaving her behind, but just as he reached the doors he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Draco," Ginny smiled, she was completely covered in mud. "next dare's yours, and I expect you to be witty."

.-------------------------------

_**You have no clue how much I like this chapter! It's like my inspiration is on top!**_

_**Thank you BSmanthaLUV for your marvellous review.**_

_**Keep on going readers!**_

**_/HONEY_**


	7. The Shrinking Potion

_The Shrinking Potion_

Ginny let her fingers trace over the spines of the old books as she slowly strolled along the big bookshelf. Now and then she stopped, reading the title of a special book once again, and then close her eyes to think for a while before shaking her head and continue.

Finally a book with a golden spine drew her attention and she freeze. Tilting her head she thought for a while before nodding and pulling out the book. A thick layer of dust followed it, right into Ginny's face, making her both sneeze and cough.

What she didn't notice was a person watching her amused through the whole where once the book had stood, as she itched herself on the nose and mumbled something like: "stupid book.". But soon enough she opened the book and turned its pages, sometimes she stopped and read a piece before shaking her head and turn the pages once again.

He waited until she'd closed her eyes and looked as if she was thinking hard. "Looking for something special Red?" he asked with a big smirk on his lips. She let out a startled squeal and turned her head in several directions before finding the hole in the shelf.

"Draco Malfoy!" she exclaimed angry. "You _are_ a stupid git!"

He chuckled and grabbed a couple of books from his side, making the hole bigger. "At your service Miss Weasley."

She snorted. "Didn't I dare you to stop calling me that?"

"Well," he answered amused. "I didn't, I said _Miss _Weasley, you never said anything about that."

"Oh pleease," she answered and put back the book roughly before she walked to sit by a table, and as she 'd suspected, he followed her and sat down a few chairs away. "stop following me Draco." She continued as she pulled out some parchments and a quill from her bag.

"Ouch," Draco answered looking at her with a mocking expression. "I thought we were being affectionate, _Gin_."

She glared at him and Draco could see how her face was growing red. It gave him a chance to glance at her parchment where she'd written: **_The Shrinking Potion_**. He nodded to himself and rose, leaving a surprised Ginny when he disappeared between the shelves.

"Slytherins." She explained him to herself and went back to her essay she impossible would be able to finish before her potions lesson after lunch. The detention was really making her fall behind in all of her classes and she literally studied every minute she could spare.

Suddenly a pile of books hit the table in front of her making her repeat that squeal before looking up into Draco's grey eyes as he sat down facing her. "What's this?" she asked and pointed at the books with her quill.

"Books," Draco answered as he grabbed one of them and turned up a page. "for your essay."

"My essay?"

"The one you're writing. You were searching in the wrong place."

"You say so?" she asked smiling and took the book he gave her to read what it said. A few minutes later she looked up at him surprised. "This is just what I need!"

"Yes, but I think you should start with this." He gave her another book and soon they were totally captured in the world of the shrinking potion.

Ginny had never wrote an essay with that speed before. Soon she found that she only needed a half foot more and she intstinctly glanced up to Draco. He was deep down in the article he'd found about the shrinking potion's sideeffects, and didn't really notice that she was watching him. His hair hung down in his eyes and Ginny noticed that he must have cut it shorter, because it didn't reach his shoulders like it had last year. _'it's much better now.'_ She stated and noticed that his tie hanged loose around his neck and that he'd unbottoned the collar on his shirt.

Suddenly, he looked up and before Ginny could look away he'd captured her eyes in his and looked at her with a amused expression. Ginny's eyes grew wide and before thinking she opened her mouth. "Why?" she said.

"Why what?" her answered her confused.

"Don't expect me to believe all this." She said and put down her quill. "The day before yesterday you ranted about my family again, and now you'rehelping me with my homeworks?" she shook her head.

He smirked and leaned forward. "What a disclosure Red."

"So," Ginny said, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. "what then? Something witty I hope."

"It's Crabbe's birthday today." Draco explained and Ginny's eyes grew wide.

"No," she exclaimed. "no, I will not kiss him, never!"

"Hey, calm down red, I dare you to sing happy birthday for him in the Great hall at lunch."

"Oh, you..." Ginny said as Draco rose.

"I reckon you can finish it by your own. See you at lunch."

She watched his back as he drawled out of the library before letting out a sigh and then continue her essay, this was going to be a long day.

--------------------------.

_**Okey, here you go, chapter 7... hope you like it... it's a bit different from the others.**_

**_Oh, and I've gone through all chapters now, so I hope there is a few less grammar mistakes... But I do have a huge problem with the prepositions... but I'm trying my best!_**

_**Review please.**_

_**/Honey**_


	8. Happy Birthday

_Happy Birthday_

"Get a grip Ginny," she told herself as she walked through the corridors heading for lunch. "It's just 'happy birthday', not a bloody whole musical."

The truth was, that Ginny didn't consider herself as a singer. And now, she was going to let the whole school hear her preform Happy Birthday. She shook her head nervously and glanced towards the Slytherin table as she enterred the Great Hall and sighed with relieve when she saw that neither Draco nor Crabbe had arrived yet.

She sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table and brought up her Charms-book and began to eat. After a while her brother and his friends joined her, and Ginny realized that also the Slytherins soon would enter. She leaned over to Harry and poked him on his shoulder making him turn towards her. She winked. "So, what lesson did you guys have before lunch?"

"Potions," Harry answered and gave her a crooked smile. "and what about you?"

"Oh, first I was going to have History of magic but Flitwick was ill, so I finished an essay in the library instead. Then I had charms," She pointed at her book dejected. "I've got to read fifty pages until next lesson."

Harry answered encouraging, but Ginny didn't listen, because she'd glanced towards the entrance to the Hall where a certain group of Slytherins drawled in. She took a deep breath as Draco looked at her smirking, then she concentrated on the two huge characters behind the blonde and at once she realized one thing_. 'I don't know who's Crabbe!'_ she thought and looked at Draco with a confused expression which he only returned with a mocked one.

But Ginny was not going to let Draco win just because he'd fooled her. She rose abruptly leaving a surprised Harry behind. "Wait!" she exclaimed and ran towards the Slytherins. "Crabbe?" she said and walked towards the boys, but she didn't let her eyes go off Draco because she knew he would give his friend away.

The next second Draco glanced towards the boy with the shortest hair and Ginny took a deep breath.

--------------------

Draco strolled hungry through the empty corridors. He was heading towards the kitchen. This evening he and Ginny had had detention on different locations, both going through old student-records though, and Draco had had if possible a even more boring evening than usual.

Finally he reached the right portrait. He tickled the pear and stepped in to collide with a storm of red. She lost her balance and was falling backwards but Draco's seeker reflexes reacted and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his arms.

He felt her chest heave up and down and her breath warm his shoulder as she breathed heavily. She'd obviously been shocked when he'd run into her. He slowly losened his grip to let her leave his arms but noticed very soon that she remained in the same position."You're okay?" he asked.

"Draco Malfoy," she said and looked up at him as she made a space on a couple of inches between them. "I am surprised, there is something in there."

He puckered a brow and frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"A heart," she said plainly and strolled over to a table where food was served. "you do have one."

He gave he a glare as she sat down but decided to ignore her. "What are we celebrating Red?" he asked instead and sat down beside her grabbing a plate.

"Well," she said and closed her eyes to think which gave Draco time to watch her. Her red hair fell unruly down her shoulders and a small smile played on her lips. She was wearing the normal shirt and skirt but had removed both the tie and her shoes and socks and sat barefoot. "It's friday," she told him and opened her eyes, "and we only have a week left of the detention."

"That's indeed something to celebrate, but," he answered and pulled out his wand. "there's something missing." He waved the wand and the next second a half-empty bottle came flying towards them.

"I see you've been practising on non-verbal spells," Ginny said as she watched him catch the bottle. "And is that what I think it is?" she smiled and puckered him a brow.

"Blaise's fire-whiskey," Draco grinned and poured her a glass. "you're not too goody goody for some?"

For an answer Ginny grabbed her glass and sank the content on a few seconds making Draco nod approving and refill her glass before grabbing one for himself.

Two hours later the bottle was empty and they were both drunk. Not very, but enough to make them . Draco was sitting leaned back against his chair watching Ginny giggle as she stumbled off her chair and heaved up to sit on the table facing him. They locked their gazes and lapsed into silence before Ginny, who'd been sitting leaned forward, lost her balance and fell onto Draco, who fell down on the floor with her on top of him, making them both burst into laughter

He brushed the hair out of her face. "So, what did the GO-lden Tri-O say after your preformance?"

Ginny cleared her throat and sat with some effort up on Draco's stomach. "Like this:" she said. "Ron; 'Ginevra Molly Weasley, I forbid you to ever sing that song again!'" she did her imitation of her brother with a deep voice and waving her arms without control before calming down and put her hands on her hips and getting a motherly expression. "Hermione; 'Ginny, what's wrong? I'm sure there's something, or else you wouldn't have done that. Do you fancy Crabbe?'" Draco laughed as she calmed down and ruffled her hair and put her hands in her pockets with a crooked smile on her lips. "Harry; 'Eer, well... Gin, I... Have you being hit by a bludger lately, shall I walk you to the hospital wing?'"

They burst out into laughter again, and Draco pulled Ginny down again. "I've always, _aalways_, known that they were jerks...Gryffindorks!"

"You," Ginny said harshly and poked him in the chest. "Where's the bottle?"

"There," he pointed to his right and watched her as she rolled off him and crept over to the bottle. "but I warn you, it would be-"

"Empty!" she exclaimed and held the bottle upside down over her head. "Naaw."

He chuckled. "Poor Ginny, nothing more to drink and the throat all dried out."

Ginny nodded as she crept back to Draco and placed herself beside him. "yea, one can't help feeling sorry for me." She cuddled up against him and pulled out her hand to his hair. "I like it now, you know, much better short."

He gave her a surprised expession. "You do?"

"Yes, you look like Andy Garcia in the godfather, a blonde Andy Garcia."

"Andy who?"

She sighed and rolled over so that she laid on top of him. "Doesn't matter," she said and untied his silver and green tie. "can you tell me Mr. Malfoy, why the floor is moving?"

"Miss Weasley, no clue," he answered and they lapsed into laughter. "could be you."

She smiled and leaned forward brushing her nose against his. "Or you." She whispered before he catched her lips with his.

* * *

**_Woooh, This came out... another way then what I expected, but it could be interesting... or else I'll just rewrite this one.  
_**

**_But you know what? They really needed to free the tensions between them anyways...so.  
_**

**_Review please.  
/Hunny_**


	9. Telling

_Telling_

"Ginny, Ginny wake up."

Somewhere in between dreams the words reached Ginny's mind and she sat upp with a jerk. She looked confused and even a bit terrified around her before finding the voice's sourze: Colin Creevey.

"Oh Colin," Ginny said with relief and put her head back on the book she'd used as a pillow. "was it only you?"

"Well, yes, who else?" Colin said and sat down next to her. "This isn't like you Ginny, I'm away for 5 minutes to get some books and you fall asleep?" he shook his head.

That was when Ginny realized they were in the library, studying transfiguration. She slowly lifted her head and looked at Colin. "I haven't slept very well lately." She said and sighed as Colin handed her one of the books he'd fetched.

Speaking the truth, Ginny hadn't slept at all for four nights, instead she'd been rolling around in her bed thinking and fretting about what had happened that friday night which was the last one she'd slept on.

--------

'_Merlin's beard,' Ginny thought as she moved slowly and noticed how extremely cosy her pillow was for once. 'I don't feel very well...'_

_She slowly opened her eyes and immediately noticed that she wasn't in her fourposter bed in her dorm but in the kitchen, and that the cosy pillow she reasted her head on wasn't a pillow but the chest of a certain Draco Malfoy._

_Draco himself had just figured out that the red hair in his face wasn't his silky sheets but the hair of Ginny Weasley and he jerked himself up making Ginny fall down on the floor._

"_Ouch!" Ginny exclaimed as she sat up rubbing her head and glared at Draco. "What was that for?"_

_He just looked at her, and it was then it all came back to Ginny. Her eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth as she slowly shook her head._

"_Oh yes Red," Draco answered and buttoned his shirt quickly. "I'm sorry, but you did do that."_

_The next second he was gone._

_----------------_

"So," Colin said and brought up a bottle of ink. "what do you think we should start with?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "You decide," she said listless. "I don't care."

"Okay, then I suggest you tell me what's the matter and then we'll move on to the transfiguration."

"Sounds great," Ginny answered and shrugged her shoulders again, not realizing what Colin had said before it was too late. "Colin no!"

"Colin yes. Come on now Ginny, tell me."

Ginny looked at Colin and took a deep breath, she couldn't believe what she was about to do, but just as she was to begin her story three well-known persons sat down next to he and Colin.

None of them looked happy, more furious, and Ginny wondered what could have had happened. _'probably Snape'_ she thought, but that was before her brother started to talk.

"Aargh!" he exclaimed as loud he could without Madame Pince noticing. "That son of a-, that git!"

"I just," Hermione said and sighed. "feel sorry for him, for being such a twerp."

Harry just clenched his teeth and stared out into blank air. Ron rambled on; "And he's ugly too! And the name, I mean, Draco Malfoy! That creep! That you-know-who-loving-ferret-faced-albino-"

Ginny stood up abruptly and glared at her brother. "Stop that will you?" she exclaimed as her face grew as red as Ron's. "What give you the right to say such stuff about him?"

Everybody stared surprised at her for a while before Ron also he stood up. "The right?" he almost screamed. "Ginny," he talked with his teeth clenched. "he _is_ everything that!"

She shook her head. "You don't know anything Ron!" And with those words she stormed out the library, leaving all her things and four oblivious friends behind.

"Fuck," she said as she'd reached Moaning Myrtle's toilet and slowly slid down on the floor. "What have I done?"

She wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees.

"Well," a voice sudden said and Ginny looked up surprised to find no other than Myrtle herself float in mid-air over her. "maybe I can help you."

Ginny arched a brow towards the girl. "What could you possibly do?" she said and sighed.

"More than you think. So, why don't you tell me the whole story about you and Draco Malfoy?"

Ginny's eyes widened and she stared at Myrtle, how could she now? This wasn't at all the girl Harry had told her about, more a brown-haired, glass-eyed Ginny. She winked and crossed her arms as she descended to sit down next to Ginny. "I'm all ears."

------------

**_Oh, Do you like it? I'm not sure I do. Took a while to create, you'll have to be prepared for this now when school's begun._**

**_Review._**

**_/Honey_**


	10. I kicked the wall

_I kicked the wall_

He exhaled frustrated through his nose as he showed his foot into the wall; Not a very good idea he realised seconds later when the pain rushed through his leg.

"Bullocks!" he exclaimed and fell backwards onto the floor just as a blackhaired male entered the dorm.

"Problem with the balance Malfoy?" He said with a smirk and got down next to his blonde friend. "Or have you been stealing my fire-whiskey again?"

"Your fire-whiskey is the worst thing I've ever tasted Blaise." Draco answered and sat up with some effort.

"Well yes," Blaise answered and leaned against the wall. "but it's the only one here in your reach."

"Sure." Draco said and looked surly down at his foot; This was surely not his day, not only had this happened, but he had also managed to miss lunch and he'd forgot his books somewhere he could not remember. And there was the detention.

He'd managed it great the whole week, being avoided by Ginny, (Malfoys never avoided people you see, no matter how much they wanted too) and he was revealed that McGonagall had let them continue the filing separately, because in that way he didn't have to have very much to do with the Gryffindor-girl.

Blaise snorted and ripped him away from his thoughts. "Right. So what's up?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I kicked the wall." He said and watched as Blaise shot him a brow.

"You, kicked the wall?"

"Well yes, I think I just told you."

"Why, in merlin's sake, did you kick the wall?" Blaise asked slowly and grew a puppy-face. "Oh, was it mean to you?"

"Sod off Zabini!" Draco exclaimed and threw a pair of old socks which had been laying on the floor at his friend.

"Yeah, maybe I'll go do the laundry," Blaise said and looked disgusted at the socks. "how old do you think these are?"

Draco tilted his head and looked as if he was thinking. "There is one possibility that Goyle left it here," he pointed under the bed. "sometime in our second year."

Blaise immediately threw the socks out of sight and 'Eew'ed loud for a while before calming down and once again focus on Draco.

"Why?" He asked and pulled out his wand intending to play with it as he always did.

"Err," Draco said quite confused. "because he's a fat bastard who don't care about where he put things?"

"You know, I've clearely begun to wonder if you've grew more stupid under the influence of that Weasley-girl," Blaise answered without noticing how Draco stiffened when he mentioned Ginny. "I was wondering why you showed your foot into the wall?"

"Because of the fact that I think I kissed the Weasley-girl." Draco answered, being used to always being straightforward with his friend. "And it gives me the chills."

Blaise's eyes grew wide and he dropped his wand down on the floor. "NO, you not." Was all he could utter, and it made Draco smirk, seing his always so cool friend loose it.

"I clearely remember it Blaise," He said and sighed. "but the problem is that that's all I remember, after this...kiss it's all blank."

"You're wondering if, god forbid, you went any further?"

"Bull's eye Zabini."

Blaise gave Draco a glare before deciding to join the game. "You want a tip old friend?"

"Madly."

"Stop brooding, and get back together with Pansy."

Draco puckered a brow surprised and gave his friend an expression that clearly told him to explain further.

"Well," Blaise said and crawled up on his feet. "how good-looking that girl might be, she's a Gryffindor, _and_ a Weasley," both of them shivered. "and you don't want it to be revealed that you two kissed and maybe more. So, get back together with Parkinson, and stop thinking about the Weasley girl."

"I'm not thinking about her!" Draco exclaimed, but gained only a 'oh yes?'-look, and a hand intending to help him up from Blaise. "I'm not." he repeated as he got up on his feet.

Blaise ignored him. "Maybe you should go to Madame Pomfrey with that foot." He said as he watched Draco frown whenever he supported himself on the hurt foot.

"There's nothing wrong with my foot. Don't know what you're talking about." Draco answered and limped out of their dorm. "Are you coming?"

"Where are we going?" Blaise asked and followed Draco down the stair to their commonroom.

"Finding Pansy," Draco answered and searched through the room with his eyes. "this has been the worst day in my entire life I can tell you Blaise, with the detention and everything. I might aswell charm that girl."

* * *

**_Finally! _**

You**_'ll have to get used to it though... towait longer for the chapters._**

**_But anyways, I like this chapter , I sooo longed for Draco to get abusive in this kind of way._**

**_Review._**

**_/Hunny_**


	11. Slytherin

_Slytherin_

"Draco hunny," Pansy said and rolled over on her side so that she was turned against him. "what was his name again?"

Draco looked up from his book, the dark-haired girl was looking at him with her big green eyes and a faint smile played on her lips. He sighed and pulled out a hand to ruffle her hair gently, an action which he knew would make her giggle. "Aaron DiLouvre, Pansy, and he created the-"

"-Famous empire of glass," she filled him in. "I know. The name just...eluded me for a second."

"Right." He returned to his book but was once again interrupted by Pansy who pulled it out of his hands and threw it away. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "I was trying to read that!"

"Yea?" Pansy said and shot him a sexy look, "well, I'm trying to kiss you." And with those words she grabbed his collar and pulled him down in the big bed.

It had been three weeks since he and Ginny had been released from their detention, and well, Draco was having the time of his life. Why shouldn't he? He was back together with Pansy Parkinson, his perfect match in all categorys, and he was finally catching up on the studies. Everything was picture-perfect.

"Ouch!" Pansy shrieked and ripped Draco away from his thoughs. "What the hell are you doing?" She pushed him away from her and glared.

"What?" he asked confused. "I didn't do anything, except from snogging you!"

"Snogging me? Is that what you call it?"

"Yes, snogged, s-n-o-g-g-"

"I now perfectly well how it's spelled! But snogged? Well maybe if you were a vampire!"

He got up from the bed and stared at her, how he hated that spoiled girl sometimes. "I'm not the one in need of a brace Parkinson." He knew this would get to her, and maybe it was a bit too harsh, but right now he didn't really care.

"You- " Pansy grinded her teeth. "you git! Don't you try and change subject Mr Malfoy!"

'_why does she sound like my mother?'_ Draco thought to himself as he dodged a pillow she threw at him. "Well maybe it would be easier to get through this conversation if you'd tell me what I've done."

"Are you completely bliind?" she yelled and pointed at her ear. "You bit me!"

"oh," Draco said and really had to use all his manners to not let out a burst of laughter. "well..."

"Well Draco? Well? Is that all you can say? I'm even freaking bleeding!"

He smirked and leaned back against the wall. "But Pansy sweetheart," he said in a mock voice. "I thought you liked it rough."

"That's it! Out of here!"

One minute later Draco drawled down with his hands in his pockets into the commonroom. Blaise just glanced his direction and then got back to his homework. "So, my dear blonde, what have you done now?"

Draco gave him an oblivious expression as he glide down in the armchair next to his friend's. "When you say it like that it sounds as if I was one of those Weasleys."

Blaise put down his parchment. "Well, if you come down here, with your hair in a mess and shirt unbottoned – and you're not drunk – I can only draw the conclusion that you did something."

"I bit her in the ear."

Blaise eyes widened, he stared at Draco for a while, and when he'd understood that his friend wasn't joking he burst into laughter. "Wha-" he began but the laughter came over him again for a while, and Draco could just wait until he'd calmed down five minutes later. "What were you thinking of?"

"Well..." Draco said, and looked up at Blaise. "not pansy at least."

"Or maybe you were?" Blaise answered and shot him a look. "Oh Draco please must we rush it this time? I want it to be peerfect." He imitated the girl with sweeping gestures, and it reminded Draco of another imitation he'd been given a few weeks earlier.

"Yeah, but I'll take part in her play this once, gives me something to do too."

Blaise nodded and leaned back with closed eyes. It had been a demanding week, with loads of homework and quidditch-practice (not that Blaise was a part of the team, but lately he'd laid his eyes on their keeper; a petite fourth year named Mary), and everybody was just totally weary. "But back to the seed," he said and drew a breath. "you bit Pansy... Why didn't you get that idea with the Weasley-girl?"

An odd expression, almost as if he was bothered, flashed through Draco's face, but only for a second and then he regained his pokerface and glared at Blaise. "Didn't we agree to forget about that?"

"Well," Blaise answered with a yawn. "I'm not the one shooting glances towards the Gryffindor-table hoping to catch a glimpse of Miss Red."

"Come on Zabini, I'm not..."

"But you haven't seen her lately, have you? No, because she's sneeking around that creepy toilet doing I-don't-know-what."

Draco sighed and closed his eyes. So this was where his friend was going. He hadn't started to talk about Ginny because he wanted Draco to admit he liked her, but to imply that she was up to something. It was after all (from what they'd heard) in that toilet the entrance to the chamber of secrets had been, and everybody knew about Ginny's involvement that year.

"Do you really think, that she's capable of doing something like that?"

"Who knows, she's a Weasley, they are creepy."

Draco puckered a brow. "Blaise, the word creepy and you really doesn't fit," he said. "and still, you're using it in every second sentence. Anyways, I don't think she's up to something, it's not like her."

"Oh, I forgot, you and freckles are _friends_ now." Blaise answered and Draco could really see how much he loved to mock him.

"Sure," Draco just answered and was about to continue, but a puppy-eyed Pansy came down and cuddled quietly up in his knee. "missed me?" he asked the girl instead and smirked towards Blaise.

"Mhm," Pansy answered and took his hands in hers. "I was thinking," she said. "maybe we should take it a step forward."

"What, you want him to carry you everywhere from now on?" Blaise said sarcasticly, he was really on a strange mood this day.

Pansy snorted. "No, I'm wondering if Draco would like to take me to Hogsmeade the next time we're allowed to go?"

Draco almost began to laugh, he hadn't seen this one coming. The next Hogsmeade visit wasn't even planned. "Well, yes Pansy," he said and gave Blaise a glance. "Of course I will."

* * *

**_Ohh, what a lousy chapter._**

**_Well at least it's someyhing, and I will probably like it and wonder why I didn't at first the next time I read it._**

**_What I wanted with this one was to show you that Pansy isn't that bad, not for now at least, and there's a liking between her and Draco. _**

**_Well anyways... I hope the next one will be here faster._**

**_Review._**

**_/Hun_**


	12. A note as a starter

_A note as a starter_

Ginny almost fell off the toiletseat due to her laughter. She wondered why she hadn't talked to Myrtle earlier, because when you once gave the girl a chance she was hilarious, and didn't moan much at all.

It also turned out that she was an exceptionnel listener.

"_...And that's what happened. I can never look him in the eyes again." _

"_You and Draco Malfoy," Moaning Myrtle said and let out a strange cry. "what a team."_

"_Team?" Ginny exclaimed, "What are you talking about?"_

"_Two persons, who finally would stand a chance against the golden trio." Myrtle answered and sat down in one of the washbasins._

"_Don't you understand?" Ginny said and sighed. "we wont talk to each other ever again."_

"_Pleease Ginny, You were drunk and kissed, it isn't as if it meant something, right?"_

After Ginny had told her the whole story with the dares and all it had led to Myrtle had told her to let it be for a few weeks, and then they would think of something. Ginny believed that Myrtle had learned a few tricks during her years in the bathroom, eavesdropping on the female students (and sometimes male too).

"Soo," the ghost said and took off her glasses. "have you talked to him yet?"

Ginny looked at Myrtle confused. "But," she exclaimed. "you said I should let it all be."

"What if I did?" Myrtle answered and shook her shoulders. "does it really matters? You should act after intuition."

"And you did, when you chose this toilet to weep on when they'd bullied you?"

"Oh, sod off will you. That's not what we're talking about."

Ginny sighed and looked up at Myrtle who was sitting on the toiletdoor. "I've been avoiding him for so long now Myrtle, don't know if I can much longer. You know, it's so strange, because I'm kind of missing him in a way, even though he's still a spineless, disgiusting git. Before I had something to look forward to, you know the dares, there was a security that something would happen, something exciting and—"

"But why then don't you just go and give him a dare?" Myrtle cut her off, obviously sick of the ramble.

"It isn't that easy Myrtle. We havn't talked for a month, and what should I dare him to do?"

Myrtle leaned out to take a look at the clock, and when she returned her gaze to Ginny she seemed quite stressed. "You're witty Ginny, I'm sure you'll come up with something," she said before vanishing. "Oh, sorry, I have a meeting with Nick."

Ginny smiled and shook he head as she took her bag and stood up. She noticed the time and decided to, for the first time in a while, have lunch in the Great Hall (lately there had been no time for lunch, just studies). She exited the bathroom and slowly made her way downstairs while thinking of possible dares she could, without feeling awkward, give Draco. _'Maybe I should give him an easy one,'_ she thought. _'as a restart.'_

And then, she knew it. A big smile grew on her lips as she realised that she actually had the power to make Draco do whatever she wanted. He was way too proud to ignore a dare, she knew that, and even though they had played the game for quite a while, she hadn't really thoguht about it as anything but just a plain game.

Excited she entered the Great Hall, she was so deep down in her own thoughts that she didn't even glance towards the Slytherin table, and therefore she didn't notice how a certain blonde was watching her in the corner of his eyes. She just made her way to her table and slid down on an empty seat next to Harry who smiled at her before he returned his attention towards Ron who was telling him a rather hilarious story.

With a piece of pie in her right hand Ginny started to rummage in her bag after a pen and a piece of paper. _'why does my belongings always vanish?' _she thought as she gave up her search and poked Harry who turned around.

"You have a piece of paper?" she asked and took a sip of pumpkin-juice as Harry nodded and reached down fo his bag. "A pen would be lovely too." Ginny added and a few seconds later she found herself writing down a short message. She didn't notice, though, that Harry was watching her.

"What are you writing?" he asked her and gave her a confused look as she obviously tried to hide the note.

"Oh," Ginny said and handed him his pen. "nothing, just a reminder. There's so much to do these days, and I'm usually forgetting things."

"You're right," Harry answered and gave her a crooked smile. "but why don't you tell me what it is, and I'll remind you of it later? I mean, you could lose the note."

Ginny hesitated, he obviously thought that she was up to something, everybody seemed to think that. It wasn't a surprise though, she _was_ spending a lot of time at Myrtle's bathroom, and everyone knew what had happened there a few years earlier, and in what way Ginny had been involved. "It's..." she said slowly and tried to come up with something to say. "girlstuff! Yea, girlstuff."

"Oh," Harry said and Ginny could see how his cheeks grew a faint red colour. "then, well-"

"Thank you anyways," Ginny said and placed her hand on his arm, but in the corner of her eyes she saw a flash of green and blonde and realised she was in a hurry. "Oh, I really got to go now Harry, but I'll see you!"

She gave Harry a peck on his cheek and then she bolted off.

The plan was to- well, actually she didn't really have a plan, but Ginny felt optimistic so she just followed the Slytherin gang out of the Great Hall, and by the way, was Dracolimping? It was then she saw Luna, and thanked the gods.

"Luna, wait!" she exclaimed, and hurried towards the friend who impatiently had stopped. Oh, how Draco Malfoy was oblivious to the fact that he was right in Ginny's way, so that when she could have passed him on his left, she instead bumped against him and could unnoticed slid the note down his pocket.

"Sorry," she said smiling and looked straight at Draco which after she hurried up the stairs to Luna.

* * *

**_I never thought that I would upload this fast this time, but I did. Probably it was because all of you that wrote reviews that you really disagreed with the previous chapter, which is quite good, because it confused you, and now you have no idea where I'm going! (think so at least)._**

**_Anyways, I don't know how long this one will be, but at least I'm getting quite near the end now, and I absolutely know how to finish it._**

**_Review please._**

**_/honey_**


	13. The creation of a laughter

_The Creation of a laughter_

Draco had never enjoyed their History of Magic class. Lately, it had become worse than ever, and he was failing to invent new tricks that would make the lesson go by faster. During this one, he'd already counted the books in the shelves twice, tried to make Neville Longbottom fall out of his chair by just staring at him, wondered what their Professor would do if he ever saw that crazy Divination teacher bare naked, and succeeded to put a false love-letter from

Blaise in Ron Weasley's bag, unnoticed. All this, and half the lesson was still left.

He sighed and leaned back negligently, and with his sight on the Weasel's freckled neck, he came to think of his younger sister. She'd been acting really odd today. First she was nowhere to be seen for several weeks, and then, all of the sudden, she comes down to the Great Hall for lunch, acting as cool as ever, and being all over Potter. He wondered if that's why he hadn't seen her much lately, she was dating Potter. But then why had she looked at him like that after

lunch, with that smile on her face?

A faint whistle hissed behind him and Draco turned slowly around, making sure he didn't draw any attention, and looked Blaise in the eyes. His friend looked back at him and rolled his eyes showing that he was just as bored as Draco. He nodded and made a sign, telling him to wait for a few seconds, as he turned back to grab his quill. Realizing he hadn't brought anything to take notes on. He sighed and began rummaging through his pockets trying to find something he could type down his message on.

The small piece of paper was deep down in his left pocket, and it surprised him to find it, since he couldn't remember putting it there. He brought it out and was just about to dip his quill in the black ink when he noticed that there was already something written on it.

_I'm bored._

_I dare you to make me laugh tomorrow at lunch_.

He arched a brow, so this was what Potter had been watching her write down at lunch, and why she'd bumped into him outside the Great Hall, when there was plenty of room – she was certainly back in business. With a crooked smile, he pulled off a piece of the paper and wrote his message for Blaise and swiftly handed it backwards. But the note from Ginny he put back in his pocket, where it would be safe.

Thirty long minutes later they exited the classroom, and Blaise immediately approached Draco.

"I guess we survived one more." He said and punched Draco playfully in the shoulder.

"Well," Draco answered and stretched his back, "I think he wants us killed slowly and painfully."

"You're probably right. But what's all this?" Blaise asked, confused, and brought out Draco's note, "A challenge?"

"Yep, I have one, for every Slytherin who will accept it," Draco answered and smirked, "but I expect you to win Zabini."

Blaise snorted and gave Draco a glare. "I always win," he said without knowing what it all was about. "Shrinking potion," he said to an ugly worn out portrait, and the entrance to their common room opened up before them, "Just tell me what it is and I'll be ready in an hour."

Draco drawled down in an armchair in front of the fire, looking smugly around the common room. "Well, first we must get you some opponents. Get everyone who's interested down here."

Blaise sighed and dropped his books in front of Draco. "Yes Sir," he said maliciously, "Is there anything else I can get you."

"For now, no," Draco answered casually and watched Blaise walk off, muttering about him always doing the dirty stuff. "I think he's forgetting who destroyed a whole set of robes by digging in the mud last month," he muttered himself.

A while later Draco was surrounded by a group of 4 people. There had been more, at first, but after excluding the youngest and the girls too, just a few were left; Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and a boy called Guy. Draco looked at them, knowing that even though every one of them would have a go, only Blaise would be able to succeed.

"Right," he said and put on a smirk. "I have a challenge for you guys. You will have exactly the whole lunch tomorrow to carry it out, and the one who wins will have the honour of having the next package my mother sends me." Draco's mother always sent him packages of cakes, sweets, and other really delicious stuff.

"And the challenge?" Blaise asked, irritated. Draco noticed how tired he was of him dragging this out.

"I'll simply say it," Draco decided, "My challenge for you, is to make Ron Weasley kiss you, voluntarily."

* * *

**_Thank you so much Cassandra J Weasley, for helping me and editing this chapter! I think you are the one who will get Draco's mother's package:)_**

**_Anyways, I think I've become really creative again, this chapter was done in an hour or so, and I'm finally satisfied with my chapters again! And it feels really good. Hope you are too._**

**_Review._**

**_/Honey_**


	14. Kissin' Slytherins

One hour before lunch Draco pulled Blaise to the side and snootily scrutinized him.

"Stop that," Blaise exclaimed and punched Draco on his shoulder, "It's really irritating you know."

Draco ignored him and went right on to his matters. "Will you win, Blaise?" he asked.

"Of course I will!" his friend answered in a mock hurt voice.

"Have a plan?"

"Not really, but-"

Draco snorted, "I knew it!" he said and broughtsomething out of his pocket, "You're lucky, Zabini, to have me as a friend. Here."

He placed the small bottle in his friend's hand. Blaise gave him a surprised expression."What is this?" he said.

Draco leaned back against the wall, a smirk played on his lips, "Yesterday, just before I sent you that note, I sent the Weasel a little love-letter, signed with your name."

"No?" Blaise said, his eyes were wide as tennis balls.

"Oh yes," Draco answered. "And the thing is that Blaise could be a girls name, right?"

"I suppose so, but-"

"Just drink what's in the bottle, Zabini, and I promise you'll win."

Draco gave his friend a glare, then he patted him on the back and left, intending to make a short visit to the library before lunch. He had to finish a really boring essay for Snape, and

had already run out of ideas of things to write.

One hour later, he was still out of ideas, but it was time for lunch, so he hurried down to the Great Hall for what he knew would be a very interesting meal.

Entering, he saw that Ginny was already seated at the Gryffindor table. She looked up and met his gaze with an expectant expression, which he matched with a smirk and a nod before sliding down at his table. Blaise leaned near him and whispered that Guy had decided to have his lunch in his room.

"Yes?" Draco asked and grabbed a slice of bread,. "I didn't know we had a chicken in our house."

"We'll take care of him later," Blaise answered and finished his meal, "Well, Goyle and Crabbe will try first, then it's me. I'm going to get myself prepared."

Draco smirked as Blaise brought out the small bottleand left the Hall. He'd probably figured out what it was by now. Draco leaned back and watched as the Golden Trio hurried in, which was Goyle's cue to stand up and shout for the Weasel, who stopped suspiciously.

"What do you want?" the read-head called out and watched how both Goyle and Crabbe came walking toward him, their arms filled with flowers and presents.

"They are really taking this seriously," Draco muttered for himself and smiled as the two lumps bumped against each other as they both tried at once to hand their gifts to Weasley, who looked as if all hell had gone loose. His sister on the other side, understood what was happening and glanced at Draco with an amused expression.

"Hey," Ron said and tried to push the Slytherins away, "I don't want your stuff. Okay? Leave me alone!"

"But Weasley," Crabbe said, and Goyle nodded, "We want you."

By this time there wasn't a pair of eyes that were any smaller than footballs, and suddenly the food didn't seem so delicious anymore. Ron Weasley was red as a tomato, and his jaw had dropped, giving Goyle the moment he'd been waiting for. He grabbed Ron by the hair and kissed him franticly, but there was no indications that the red-head was kissing back, not one.

When Goyle released him seconds later, he didn't have any time to react. Crabbe didn't want to be the loser, so he imitated what his friend just had done.

The school was in shock. Only Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were trying to hide their laughter as Crabbe and Goyle drew back to their table, and Ron fainted.

But the fun wasn't over yet. A beautiful, black haired girl with bangles hurried in to help Ron. She grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice and got down on her knees by Weasley's side, as she poured the juice on his face.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly as Ron slowly opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of what he believed was an angel.

"I don't know…" he said faintly, pretending to feel very ill.

"Oh no," The girl said, "do you need mouth-to-mouth?"

Now it was Ron's turn to widen his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked confused.

"Oh, I'm Blaise." The girl said, which after she leaned forward and kissed him, and this time Ron didn't protest, but kissed back, not noticing how the girl was transformed. When they broke away, Ron looked into the stubble face of Mister Blaise Zabini. "Nice to meet you," Blaise said and gracefully got up on his feet.

The Great Hall was dead silent, until a resounding laughter burst through the air, and all gazes were placed upon Ginny Weasley, who seemed to be laughing for her dear life. Draco smirked, satisfied and stood up and joined a very disgusted Blaise out of the Hall.

"I knew you could do it," He said and nodded, "Congratulations."

"I'll never do such a thing again," Blaise exclaimed, "That was just so, Eew!"

* * *

**_Well, I wonder what will happen next. I think a certain someone have somethings to explain..._**

**_Review if you care._**

**_/Hun_**


	15. You, and Malfoy?

_You, and Malfoy?_

"Hey, Ginny!"

Ginny stopped and swore, for a few seconds she had believed it was Draco, but of course, her annoying brother had to destroy that illusion. She slowly turned around to face a red expression; Ron, and his two best friends.

"What is it?" she asked and crossed her arms, "I'm in a hurry, Ron."

"You have explain some things to us, Ginny." Hermione said and looked at Ron.

"What are you up to?" Ron said fuming, "with Malfoy?"

Ginny puckered a brow. "Malfoy?" she said, giving them an 'are you joking'-expression.

"Yes, Gin," Harry said bitterly, "the slytherin-git who made your 1st year a mess."

"Actually, I think that was his father." Ginny answered thoughtfully.

"See!" Ron exclaimed, "Now you're defending him again!"

"Eer, what?" Ginny said and sighed, this was just too much.

"First you defended him in the library, telling me I had no right to offend him." Her brother said  
irritated, "Then you and him had soo much fun today at lunch, and now you're defending him again!"

"You are so paranoid!" Ginny exclaimed and poked Ron in his chest, "tell me one reason why I should be  
socializing with him?"

"He's really manipulative," Harry said. "You're brainwashed Ginny."

Ginny looked at the trio astonished and shook her head. "I think that chasing Voldemort has gone to your heads, guys." She mocked, "I'm not hanging out with Draco Malfoy. If you excuse me, I'm in a hurry."

She turned around and made her way down the corridor. One she was around the corner she slowed down and stopped in the shadows. She sighed and leaned against the wall with one hand; she needed to catch her breath for a few seconds.

"Hey, freckles." a voice suddenly said making her twirl around and face grey eyes. "Having a rough day?"

"Merlin's beard, Malfoy," she said and let out her breath, "Stop sneaking around like that."

"Oh, I don't know," he answered and leaned back against the wall, "I find it kind of amusing."

She punched him in the shoulder and made a move to leave, but she was stopped when his hand grasped her arm. He pulled her close and with a possesive breath he looked at her.

"Why?" he whispered in her ear, "do you think I'm spying on you? Trying to find ways to manipulate you, wrap you around my finger?"

"You would never be able to, Draco," Ginny answered harshly and frowned at him, "I'm way too good."

He smirked and released her, "You had your laugh today?"

"You heard my brother, he thinks the two of us are behind it."

"Well isn't he right?"

She laughed, "Yeah, but I still think you cheated a bit. You made others do it for you."

"I am a Malfoy, freckles." He said and looked at her, amused, "And anyways, what can we do about it now?"

"Let's just say you owe me."

"Owe you what?"

"A favour," Ginny said and looked at Draco, a strand of hair had fallen into his eyes, and she couldn't stop herself from putting it back in it's place. "It doesn't suit your hair to be messy. We have a deal?"

"Sure," Draco answered. He'd been surprised by her action, but he didn't flinch, because her hand in his hair, it didn't feel very odd. "And we're back on with the dares?"

She smiled, "You bet. It's been boring you know, without them."

"You tell me, the most exciting thing this month was when Zabini made Crabbe and Goyle wash all their clothes."

"What are you going to dare me to do now, then?" Ginny asked, smiling, and looked at Draco.

"I'm thinking of maybe letting you kiss Parkinson." He answered negligently and watched how her eyes grew wide. "Take it easy Freckles, no kissing. There's been too much of that lately."

Ginny nodded and let out a breath. They lapsed into silence. As Ginny seemed to be scrutinizing her left shoe, Draco was able to take a close look at the girl. Her cheeks were naturally red, which not only gave her skin a fresh look, but it also toned down the freckles so they didn't shine as much as in the faces of her brothers. The vivid coulour of her hair caught the red in her robes so that everything matched perfectly, and all of the sudden her worn out robes didn't seem so second-hand anymore. Did she actually give grace to what, on its own, was ugly?

"What time is it?" she said all of the sudden and looked up.

"Uh, 5.30?" he answered surprised.

"Bullocks!" she exclaimed and headed off, but stopped and came back, "Sorry Draco but I really must leave, I have an... appointment! I'm in a hurry!"

She stormed off and left a smirking Draco. He put his hands in his pockets and shook his head, "Ten galleons that she's meeting Potter." He sighed. He stepped out from the shadows and made his way to the slytherin commonroom.

* * *

**_Okey. _**

**_The edited one! _**

**_I'm sorry for taking so long, I've been terribly busy lately, but I hope it'll be better now._**

_**Review.**_

_**/Honey**_


	16. Temper

_Temper_

He jumped off his broom and sat down on the stands so that he was facing her. Her eyes were closed, but he knew that she knew he had arrived, and soon she smiled, opening them slowly.

"Tired, freckles?" he asked and took off his gloves made out of real dragon skin.

"Couldn't we have met during the day?" she asked and yawned, "I have studying to do."

"Oh," he said, a sarcastic expression grew on his face, "sorry, I forgot you're such a diligent girl, Ginny."

"Shut it, Malfoy." She answered and stood up, irritated.

"But then, if I think about it," he continued. "You have to, to be able to repay all the debts of your family."

"Oh yeah," she snapped and spun around, "Then why do you study at all, 'Mr. Financially-independent-because-my-father-pays-for-it-all'?"

"You know nothing about me, so please shut up!" he hissed and grabbed her arm.

"Fond of my arm, are you?" she said in a hoarse voice, "You seem to wanna hug it a lot."

"At least everything I do isn't done," he said through gritted teeth, "For Potter."

Ginny's eyes grew wide and for a moment they lapsed into silence, before she pulled her arm out of his grip. "So, that's what it's all about?" she asked, "_The_ Harry Potter."

"Isn't it always about him?"

"We could have kept him out of this, we really could. And then, you go and shove him up in my face, and spoil it all."

He looked at her, amazed. Her brown eyes were burning, and her hair seemed to have grown bigger out of anger. She was wearing a pair of baggy worn-out jeans and a brown cardigan over a white t-shirt. Draco closed his eyes, and decided to grow back into his old character for a while. When he once again looked up, a smirk played on his lips.

"Temper, temper, freckles," He said and sat down negligently, "It doesn't suit your face to be all red."

Ginny flinched, as she noticed he used an expression that she herself had used at least two times, and probably without even realizing it himself. He turned his gaze over to the Quidditch pitch, and so it became possible for her to scrutinize him. He was still dressed in his school uniform, but Ginny didn't really mind since she thought it suited him, but he'd taken off his Slytherin tie and unbuttoned the collar. She tilted her head and noticed that in the strange night-light, his hair almost glowed of silver and, suddenly, he matched perfectly with his robes, and she understood why she liked it when he wore them.

She sat down next to him, "This is all so odd," She said and sighed, looking at him. "Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy, having a real conversation."

He gave her a strange look, "Well, it isn't the first time," he said and smirked, "We've known each other for over a month now."

"That's...right," Ginny answered thoughtfully, and immediately she came to think of something. She reached out her hand in greeting to a oblivious Draco. "Hi," she said smiling and took Draco's hand, "I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

"Eer," Draco said confused, but as Ginny smiled encouraging he let it go, "Draco Malfoy."

"Pleased to meet you, Draco."

"You too," Draco said, and he realized this was the perfect moment to tell her what he had had in mind, "a real pleasure, and by the way, I dare you."

"Oh, Draco Malfoy, you do?"

"I dare you to piss Potter and your brother off completely for a week."

She puckered him a brow, "I already am," she said and snorted, "What kind of lame dare is that?"

Draco ignored her, "I dare you to piss them off for a week by starting to hit on Blaise Zabini."

Ginny dropped her chin, "You mean, the guy my brother snogged in the Great Hall?"

"Positive."

She nodded, and a mischievous smile grew on her lips. This would indeed piss Ron off, and maybe he would stop ranting about her and Draco. "One week from today?"

"We'll meet in the unused classroom on third floor at one thirty," Draco answered satisfied, this was definitely going to end hers and Potters relationship, "One week from today."

He rose and was just about to leave on his broom, when she stopped him with a small hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked into her big brown eyes with a wondering expression.

"Draco," she said, "I don't know, but maybe we should start insulting each other again?"

"Sure," he answered without looking her in the eyes, and Ginny knew he didn't agree.

"Hey," she whispered firmly and placed a hand on his cheek, "Look at me. I don't want to either. But it's just... my brother. I don't want you to get into trouble."

He nodded, and gently he took her hand in his and conducted it back to her side before letting it go. "I know," he answered as he grabbed his broom and jumped on it. "See you in a week, freckles."

Ginny stayed and watched him leave towards school. This was all so confusing.

* * *

**_Now it's edited and (hopefully) perfect!_**

**_Hope you'll like it._**

**_/Honey_**


	17. Dark Encouters

_Dark Encounters_

She couldn't believe it. Here she was, plain old Ginny, pinned up against a wall snogging desperately in a dark corridor

'_How in Merlin's beard did this happen?'_ she thought and let out a slight moan.

A dare. Of course. Had anything of importance happened without a dare in the last months?

No. This was not an exception.

_She was sitting in the empty library, studying. There was only thirty minutes left to curfew and she really had to leave if she didn't want to risk getting late._

_She suddenly heard something and looked up to see a dark haired Slytherin enter. He saw her too, but of course he ignored the Gryffindor redhead and continued down to look for a certain book Draco had told him was there. But Ginny had a certain dare in her mind, and after several days of just flirting in the corridors and Great Hall she was ready to move on to hitting on him._

"_Hey," she exclaimed and hurried up to him, "You're Blaise, right?"_

_He looked at her, surprised. He'd never believed the little weaslette to be brave enough to do something like what she'd just done. But then again, she did snog Draco. "Positive," he answered, and glared at the girl as she started to giggle, "What's so funny?"_

"_Nothing," Ginny answered quickly, realizing she couldn't let him know that she knew that Draco used the same answer as he just had, "Just, that you made my day, when you did that to my brother."_

"_That was just gross," He said and frowned, "Remind me that I should never say yes again when Draco says he has a challenge."_

_She gave him a dazzling smile, making his knees go weak. "What are you looking for?" she asked and traced her fingers over the spines of the old books._

"_Something about the Shrinking Potions," He answered and watched confused how she pulled out a couple of books from a shelf, handing them to him._

"_Those should do," She said plainly, "I should leave now, but we'll see each other again, I reckon."_

That had happened the day before yesterday. And of course, Ginny had been right. The evening after that they ran into each other at the Quidditch pitch. She'd smiled her smile once again, and this time he just hadn't been able to stop himself from kissing her. She'd let him do it, but just when he was going to advance, deepening the kiss, she pushed him away. She pushed him away and with a mysterious smile she left.

And now, well. He'd sent her a note, telling her to meet up with him at one o'clock.

'_Blaise Zabini,' _she thought, and tried to focus, but in some way her thoughts just kept on traveling back to Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy and that one kiss she'd shared with him. She didn't know why, but all of the sudden, she regained her memory from that night, and even though it had just been one kiss and even though they both had been drunk, there was something in it, something that made her wonder...

"Hey, Weasley," Blaise mumbled and ripped her away from her thoughts. She flinched and pushed him away.

"Don't," she hissed, "Say that ever again."

"Wha-" Blaise said confused.

"What time is it?" she exclaimed, as if she'd realized something.

"Er, about two," Blaise answered and kissed her possessively, "Calm down, Red. They won't find us here."

She pushed him away once again, "I've got to go," she said, and before Blaise could react, she'd bolted off.

Draco looked at his watch. Five more minutes, then he'd leave.

She had done it. Seduced Blaise, made her brother furious and confused Potter. He'd seen it all. There were no doubts.

He stood up, intending to leave, when she burst in out of breath, "I'm so sorry Draco!" she panted, and approached him, "I lost track of time."

"Yeah?" he said, and looked up, and immediately all hard feelings against her were gone. He sighed, "What were you up to? Must've been something really capturing."

She felt her cheeks go red, and she closed her eyes. She didn't want to tell him what she'd been doing, not really, "I was sure captured." She answered mysteriously and gave him a crooked smile that reminded Draco of Harry Potter.

"By what?" he said acidic, knowing very well what she'd been up to. Blaise was his best friend after all, and those swollen lips of hers couldn't be taken for something else, "Or should I say, who?"

"Does it matter?" she asked, it felt as if she'd just been hit by one of her own bat-bogey hexes, "It was you who dared me."

"I said hit on," he answered fiercely and turned his back against her, "not shag!"

She dropped her chin furiously, "Draco Malfoy, who the hell do you think I am?" she asked, putting her hands on the hips. "A tart? Who you can hand out to your friends? All just because we kissed once?"

He twirled around and locked her eyes in his. "What are you talking about?" he hissed.

"I think you remember it, Draco," she answered and approached him. "We were drunk in the kitchen, I made some stupid imitation, and then we kissed each other."

"Right, and if i remember, then you avoided me for a month!"

"You didn't do much either."

"As if it was easy, I can't just walk right into the girl's bathroom."

"You're a Malfoy, you don't let trifles like that stop you."

Tears was rolling down Ginny's cheeks, and they lapsed into silence.

Finally, Draco stood up and brought out a handkerchief from his pocket. He walked over to her and placed it in her hand, "Wipe off your tears," he said and placed a hand on her head. "it's nothing. We're always fighting."

She chuckled, he was right, "What would we be without the rows?"

"Enemies?" he answered and smirked, and now she let out a resounding laughter, "Stand up, Freckles, I'll take you to your common room."

* * *

**_And so was this chapter edited too._**

**_It's dark though, huh? It's reallygiving evenme the chills!_**

**_Review._**

**_/HONEY_**


	18. So came spring

_So came spring_

The days went by, and so did the dares. As days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, the dares became more and more witty and dangerous.

...  
_  
"Draco, I dare you to put a frog inside of Snape's robes." _

...  
**_  
"Ginny wait! I dare you to steal a pair of Blaise's boxers, turn them  
into shocking pink, and then put them in the Slytherin wash." _**

_"I dare you, Mr. Malfoy, to walk on your hands down to the Great Hall  
tomorrow at breakfast." _

**_"Freckles, write Snape a love letter will you? I dare you." _**

And meanwhile, they both lived as if nothing had happened. No one knew about their doings, and as Ginny didn't know very much about his life Draco didn't know much about hers.

_"Draco, Honey, care for a stroll tonight?" _

"I wouldn't let you down, Pansy, you know it."

**_"You're such a good snog, Weasley, have I told you that?" _**

"Uh-huh, think so. We really should stop this, Zabini, it's just--"

"Hush Red, you're thinking too much."

_"You're so meant to be with me, Malfoy." _

"You say so, Miss Parkinson? Can you be sure? I mean, we're only--"

"Hush Draco. I just know, okay?"  
****

**_"Harry, I can't reach the book I'm wanting, can you help me?" _**

"'Course Ginny, anything for you."

"You know, I like it better now, your hair I mean, when it's longer."

"...Thanks... Hey, care for a walk later?"

"Sure! After dinner, alright?"  
...

But still, in some strange subconscious way, the two grew closer each second they spent together. Soon they didn't have to speak to be able to communicate, and many were the times when both of them, after  
exchanging a look in the Great Hall or some corridor, burst out into laughter.

_"You're late." _

"I'm sorry. I was going to bring you some apple pie, but you don't like that."

"How did you know?"

"I don't know, you probably told me."

"I don't tell people what I do or do not like."

"Except for when it comes to Gryffindors?"

"Right."

"You still must have said it to me, though."

And so came spring.

It was a sunny, and quite warm day, when they met in the outskirts of the Hogwart's grounds. They hadn't really made an appointment, they never did anymore, and that's why Ginny had been sitting there for several hours when she saw Draco walking towards her, dressed in his Qudditch robes. She smiled and as soon as he was near enough, they locked their looks and didn't let go until he mischievously put a hand on her head, ruffling her hair playfully.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she stumbled off the rock she'd been sitting on and down into the grass. "What was that for?"

He shook his shoulder as he sat down next to her and leaned back on her previous seat. "I like it better like that," he said and pulled away her hands that tried to sort out the disorder he'd created. "it brings out you."

"Should that be a compliment or not?" she asked teasingly and puckered him a brow.

"That's up to you."

They lapsed into silence as Draco turned his face towards the sun and Ginny grabbed her book and continued what she'd been doing before he got there.

"How was your practice?" she asked after a while, as she felt his eyes upon her. "Still the greatest seeker all through England?"

Draco smirked. He couldn't help it but love her sarcastic side. "You're beginning to get it, Freckles. We'll surely win tonight."

"Yeah, as if Ravenclaw has had a good team this year."

"You are swimming in both sarcasm and sadism, Ginny. Why aren't you in Slytherin?"

"Well, I think I've caught a hang of it since I got to know you. It's apparently the best way to piss my brother off, too."

"I've noticed."

Ginny laughed as she remembered all those times Draco had made Ron  
furious by just giving him a certain look. "Hey, remember when you kissed him?" she said and busted once again out into her resounding laughter, "he hasn't been the same since then."

"Me neither," Draco answered and smirked. "but I didn't flirt with  
Firenze."

She let out a frustrated sigh. "That was surely one of the worst," she said and rolled over on her back, "First I had to steal Harry's invisible cloak, then sneak out after curfew and into the forbidden forest. I bloody searched for that centaur for hours!"

Draco gave her an ironic expression making her burst out into laughter.

It was moments like this she appreciated the most these days. The late meetings with Blaise, she didn't really like, she never would, but in some strange way he scared the guts out of her and she didn't dare to do anything else than come. And Harry, well he had his own chapter in her heart, he always would, but he always seemed to be busy with more important things and repeatedly he canceled their plans.

"Are you coming to the game tonight?" Draco asked and ripped her back  
to reality.

"Honestly I don't know," she answered, "Harry and I planned to do  
something..."

"Oh," Draco just said. "he managed to make some time for you, finally?"

"He'll probably catch me later and tell me he's totally sorry but he'll have to call it off." Ginny said and sighed, "You know what, _I'll_ call it off this time, and then I'll go to the game."

Draco smirked, "How convenient, Ginny," he said and rose to his feet, "because now I have a dare for you."

Ginny smiled and followed his example and got up, "How interesting, tell me more."

"It's easy," he said as they began to walk. "just cheer for me tonight. Me and my team."

* * *

**They've grow together! I managed to make them dearing with no fight through the whole chapter!**

**Hope you liked it.**

**/Honey**


	19. The Game

_The Game_

It was thirty minutes until the game between Ravenclaw and Slytherin was about to begin, and Ginny Weasley was hurrying down the corridors, heading for the Quidditch field, when an arm suddenly reached out from the shadows and pulled her in with it.

With a mixed feeling of astonishment and irritation she twisted herself out of the strong arms that she really shouldn't consider unfamiliar, and looked up into a pair of eyes she'd surely exchanged looks with many times before.

"You," she stated, not really knowing how to react. "thought you would be out by now?"

"I should," he answered, a smirk growing on his lips. "it's just that, I forgot something."

"What, me?"

He made the sound she loved hearing from him. He chuckled. "It has got to do with you, Freckles."

"Really?" she shamed with pouted lips. "What's on you mind then?"

As he cleared his throat, obviously to get the right mood, he brought up his Slytherin scarf. "If you are to cheer for us," he said, and carefully placed it around her neck, "you must look like it."

As they lapsed into silence, Draco bowed playfully, and the next second he was vanished behind the tapestry. Ginny shook her head and stepped out from the shadows, putting the scarf down in her pocket. It was now only 20 minutes left, and she wondered how Draco could have been brave enough to sneak away when the game was so near. _"If I was his captain,"_ she thought as she resumed her pace towards the entrance. _"I would go __nuts."_

She stifled a laugh at the thought of six Slytherins dressed in Quidditch robes running around all over the place.

"Ginny, wait!" a voice called, and she stopped with her hand on the entrance door.

"_Will I ever get there?"_ she thought irritated and turned around. "Harry, what do you want?"

Harry gave her a crooked smile as he approached her. "I want to take you on a walk," he said, as if he'd just come up with the thought. "as we decided."

Ginny gaped. This was the first time in weeks he hadn't cancelled. "Sorry Harry, but I've already made some other plans."

"Other plans?" Harry asked, looking oblivious, "How can you make other plans when you're already booked?"

"Oh, I don't know, Harry," She answered and pretended to think, "Maybe because every time we've decided to do something the last few weeks, you've cancelled it."

Harry became awfully quiet, and Ginny thought it was because he'd finally realized how she'd been feeling when he had put her down time after time. She was wrong though. Had she followed his eyes down to where he'd locked them, she would have realized that.

"Why, Ginny," he said harshly all of the sudden, "Do you have a Slytherin scarf in your pocket?"

Luckily Ginny had always been quick minded, "I'm to cheer for them at the game." She said, as if it was a matter of fact.

"What? Have you gone nuts?"

"Harry, _you_ should know, that it benefits our house if Slytherin wins, since Ravenclaw won over us."

She gave him a faint smile, kissed him on the cheek, and headed of outside. She ran all the way to the Quidditch field, and when she was there, she found that the stands were completely loaded, and that there was no chance she could get a good seat.

"I guess," she told herself, "I'll have to watch it from under the stands."

She brought up the scarf, and as the Slytherin team, and Draco, was introduced, she cheered like nuts.

Up in the grey, raincloud-covered sky, Draco was searching through the crowds, looking for her._ "She should not be hard to discern." _He thought when he could not find a single person with her flaming hair. Astonished he began to believe she'd backed out, but in a narrow left turn downwards, a glimpse of red in the corner of his eye made him stop and turn.

Everyone thought it was the snitch that had caught his eyes, but Ginny knew better. He stared right into her eyes like he never had before, and she could see how a smile threatened to crack his features. She laughed, and even through the distance between them she could clearly see how he winked before he once again took off.

"I didn't know you liked me that much." A voice whispered in her ear as two arms wrapped themselves around her.

She was still surprised that he didn't notice her body grow tense whenever he was present,

"Oh," she said and closed her eyes, "Blaise, you're here."

"I saw a flash of red from the stands, and well, I just had to come here," He let go of her and let his eyes scrutinize her from top to toe, "So, are we going official? I mean, you are cheering for my house."

For the second time that day Ginny gaped. What had happened to everyone? She snorted. "This has nothing to do with you Zabini, there's nothing going on between us."

"You sure don't sound that way after curfew."

She didn't remember when he'd started to disgust her, but right now, she was ready to vomit,

"We should have ended this weeks, even months ago, Blaise_. I_ should have ended it."

Suddenly, the rain began to fall heavily to the ground, and the commentator's voice rang over the grounds, "The game is over! Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch! Slytherin has won!" Ginny glanced over to the field where the players where landing, all gathering around Draco, and she made a move to leave.

Unfortunately, she was stopped.

"Oh no you wont," Blaise said and grabbed her arm roughly, "What made you think you could end this?"

"You don't scare me, Blaise!" Ginny exclaimed, "I do not fancy you a bit, and whatever we had, it's over from now on!"

He laughed and pressed her up against the stand. "Little Red, shush now, you _know_ you want me."

"I don't want you anywhere," she hissed, "it's not you who I like."

He tightened his grip and a stiff expression grew on his face, "Well, who do you like then?"

"I--I-"

"Tell me!"

She didn't know how, or why she said it. But somehow it just seemed right. "Draco Malfoy, alright?"

* * *

**_This, was the 19th chapter of The Dare, and I'm sorry to say it, but I'm 85 sure that chapter 20 will be the last one._**

**_It is possible, though, that I will write two more. It depends on a few crucial things which I cannot tell you about ;)_**

**_But we'll see._**

**_I liked writing this chapter, for the first time for a while on this story I just let go and let the imagination lead the way (it wasn't much planning, I just knew that for a reason Ginny had to be at the field and see Draco win his game). Oh, I'm rambling...sorry._**

**_Hopefully, I will update next chapter of Fate soon. I just have to send it for editing. _**

**_/honey_**


	20. Her Third

_Her Third_

Blaise's features froze, the rain fell down on his head, and if possible it made his hair even darker.

Slowly he released Ginny from his grip.

She knew she should be careful, even scared. She should leave, before it was too late.

But something in his eyes made her stay.

Slowly, a smirk grew on his lips. "Of course," he said and nodded. "I should have know. You are just little girl after all."

"I beg your pardon?" Ginny exclaimed. Did he just intend that she was naïve?

"He kisses you, and then you're madly in love. Let me tell you one thing little red: it doesn't work like that."

"Oh, sod off will you? You don't know nothing about what's been going on between the two of us."

Blaise arched her a brow. "You, and Draco Malfoy? I don't think so honey, he would have told me."

Ginny laughed. "The day a Malfoy fully confide in a Zabini, I'd like to see that." She made a pause and watched Blaise for a moment. She'd clearly hit a weak spot, and more was to come. "Hey Zabini," she said and grabbed his tie, pulling his face down to her level. "have you ever heard the story of how it came that Ginny Weasley all of a sudden showed any interest in Blaise Zabini?"

"What are you talking about Weasley?" Blaise exclaimed and pulled himself away from her. "Have you gone nuts?"

"It's really neat," Ginny continued, and all of the sudden her lips was forming into a smirk. "if I remember it right, it was a late night, right here at the pitch. First, they had a fight, as always. But then he reminded her that they had known each other for over a month now. One month, and they hadn't even intoduced themselves. She stood up and reached out his hand to him; 'Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley. Pleased to meet you', 'Ginny Weasley, I'm Draco Malfoy. Oh, and I dare you.'. It was just one dare among many others, but yet it was different. He wanted her to seduce Blaise Zabini. A week later she snogged him, and that's how the story goes."

She lapsed into silence, tilted her head, and looked at Blaise.

He shooked his head in silence. "Go Weasley, you might want to congratulate him."

Ginny smiled, this was the Blaise Zabini she knew existed somewhere there, under the thick layers of protection. With a chuckle she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on his mouth. "You're my third Blaise, and that's a good number."

She backed off, giving him a wink before turning around and running through the mud and darkness towards the Pitch's exit.

It wasn't long until she was there. She stopped by a tree and waited patiently for the players to come out, not giving any notice to the drak-haired girl who was making her way from the school to the Pitch.

After a few minutes He came drawling out, his team behind him. Ginny hesitated, did she really dare to do this? But she had not much to lose, and with that thought she began her way towards Draco.

"YOU ARE, FREAKIN' FABULOUS!" a shrill voice suddenly called out, and Ginny stopped and turned around, only to see Pansy Parkinson running towards Draco and threwing himself into his arms. "And I Love you!"

Draco smirked and kissed her. It all looked like a fairy-tale, the rain pouring down on them as he lifted her up and she twisted her legs around his waist. Even though it was far between Ginny and the Slytherin crowd, she could clearly see what Draco answered. She'd been watching him too long to miss that. "I sure love you too Pansy."

She backed off. Chills were running down her spine along with the rain. A frustrated sound left her throat as she turned her heels and bolted off, right into the arms of Blaise. She pushed him away from her and ran away, but after a few hundred metres he once again caught her.

"Let go off me!" she screamed and punched him. "I told you, I don't want you!"

"Ginny," Blaise said calmly, not letting her go. "calm down, you have to listen to me."

"No!" she exclaimed, the tears was running down her face and was mixed with the drops of rain. "Leave me be!"

She let her foot shove the way, and kicked him a few inches below the knee. Immediately he let go of her, kneeling from the pain. Ginny fell to the ground, into the mud, but she crawled up on her feet again and with one glance on Blaise she set off.

"Ginny!" Blaise yelled, he had to explain. "It's not what you saw, Draco and Pansy, they are not...not real!"

But it was too late. Ginny was too far away to hear him.

* * *

**_Okay. _**

**_I'm longing for the next chapter... I so want it out of my head and down on paper. It's been in there for so long._**

**_Review while you can._**

**_/Honey_**


	21. The Last Dare

_TheLast Dare_

Draco Malfoy was seeing red. But, to his dismay, it wasn't enough.

He stared at the Gryffindor table. Then he stared at the Great Hall entrance.

Nothing, no one.

She'd been there, during the game. They had locked eyes just before he caught a first glimpse of the snitch, but then, when he'd caught it in his hands, she'd been gone.

Bit by bit, without him even noticing it, Ginny Weasley had become a crucial part of his life. She was the one he would help with her potions, the one he would catch up with in the library when it was empty or in the kitchensnafter curfew.

Did he realize they'd grown to each other like ivy on a wall?

No.

To Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley was still the fiery little Gryffindor who once opened the chamber of secrets. He didn't know that losing her would be like losing his own voice.

"Stop staring," Blaise said as he sat down next to his blond mate who still were wearing his Quidditch robes, "She wont come."

The features of his face grew tense and he turned towards Blaise, "What?"

"You know who I'm talking about," Blaise said and poured up a glass of butterbeer, "Our feisty little redhead."

"Since when, Zabini," Draco said and took a bite of his pumpkin pie, "Did I share anything with you?"

Blaise shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but try with the day you dared her to snog me."

"I said hit on, not sno..." He trailed off and stared at Blaise. How did he know about that?

"She told me, today," Blaise explained negligently, determined to leave out the facts that she'd ended their 'affair' and her feelings about Draco, "That's right, she told me everything the two of you've been up to."

This time, Draco really saw red. He stood up furiously, and between gritted teeth, he asked, "Where is she?"

"She was running towards the lake the last time I saw her."

Ginny was pouring wet. Her limbs were freezing, but the anger heated her body from within. At least it felt that way. She was sitting in the mud by the water, staring out into nothing.

Furiously, she forced away a sticky strand of hair from her face. "I don't like Draco Malfoy, I don't like him, not at all. I don't like Draco Malfoy, I don't like him, not at all..." she whispered over and over again and rocked herself back and forth.

She wasn't hard to find. The lake, Blaise had said. Even when it was dark and the rain was pouring down he could discern the red hair, glued to her shoulders by the cloudburst. She was soaking wet, and for a few seconds he wondered what she'd been doing out there, in the rain for so long. But then the anger stepped in charge.

He rushed towards her, and before Ginny had realized what was happening he had her in his arms, "Who the hell do you think you are?" he exclaimed and shook her, "Are you completely out of your mind? Why did you tell him?"

Ginny let out a cry of anger, and teared herself out of his arms. "Because I care about him!" she screamed, "Leave me be, you lying hypocrite!"

She began to make her way towards the school, but Draco followed her, "Don't you realize I can't trust you if you do things like that?" he yelled.

She snorted, and felt relieved that the rain hid her streaming tears, "At least I'm not lying!" her voice was sharp, and hit Draco right in the chest, "_I_ can't trust liars."

"What are you talking about?"

She stopped, and stared at him. His face wore the questioning expression, and he was getting wet, almost as wet as she was. She shook her head tiredly, "You never told me about you and Pansy Parkinson."

The lights from the windows of the school played in her sad face. Her lips were blue and finally Draco realized that some of the drops streaming down her face weren't from the rain, but tears. "Ginny," he said, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't be with her."

She looked him in the eyes, and for the second time this day, she didn't think, "No one knows you like I do."

There it was. She had feelings for him, "Do you know anything about me Ginny?" he asked harshly, "Do you know anything about my life during

the summers? What did I do before Hogwarts? What's my favorite dish?"

She shook her head and bit her lip, and then she began to walk again. After 20 meters she was at the bottom of the stairs of the entrance, and that's where he caught her with an

expression that told her he wanted an answer. She panted for air, "I know you know me. That's more than she does." She walked up the stair, but stopped by the entrance door and turned around towards him.

He sighed. "Well then do it!" he exclaimed. "I know you want to!"

"What do I want Draco?" she asked and stared at him, "I'm not going to dare you to take a swim in the pond if that's what you think."

"But you do, you want to dare me. So do it, dare me to kiss you." He walked up to her and was about to grab her hands when she jerked away and slapped him in the face.

"I'm no tart Draco Malfoy!" she hissed.

Three seconds later she was inside. She busted into the entrance hall and to the stair where she collapsed without noticing the small group of students that had gathered there. After a minute or two, she took a deep breath and sat up, leaned her body towards the

banister and waited as the heat healed her body.

The group watching her grew, and when Draco entered a while later it contained a great number of students from all Houses, and even a few teachers. All were too surprised to act. He stared at them, he followed their gazes to Ginny, who stared at him. "What do you want me to do then?" he asked, "Leave? Hate you? Beat up your brother?"

A small smile escaped her lips. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I dare you," she said and brought his scarf out of her pocket, "To do what you heart tells you." She placed the scarf beside her.

In the background the Golden Trio had just exited the Great Hall, and walked right into the scene of Ron's little sister, sitting in the stair, and their worst enemy who was walking to her.

He squatted in front of her with a smirk on his lips. "Sometimes," he said. "I see you in front of me, and what surprises me every single time, is that every time I do you look different from the other."

Ginny looked at him confused, "Why-- I mean, what has this to—"

He chuckled, "I can see you."

"You haven't hit your head or something, or are you getting ill?" she leaned forward to put her hand on his forehead, but somewhere in the movement he gave her a glance that stopped her.

Even before she'd lowered her hand he'd caught her lips with his.

It wasn't a breathtaking kiss. It wasn't electricity or sparks. No tastes of chocolate or peppermint, and it didn't make their heads spin. But it was a kiss you could build something on.

They parted, and she smiled confused as he reached her his hand. "Do you need a hand Freckles?" he asked smirking and Ginny laughed as she took it and let him pull her up, into his arms.

"Don't forget your scarf," she said.

In the corner Ron, Hermione and Harry stood, in shock. Ron was leaning against the wall and shook his head furiously. Hermione flickered through the pages of an old potions book, trying to find out what she'd just seen.

Harry puckered a brow as he realized one thing, "He's her first." he stated, and couldn't help but let a smile play on his lips as he watched Ginny pull Draco with her up the stairs.

* * *

**_Here you are.  
I managed to let my baby go._**

**_When I first started to write this story I never thought it would be this popular. I never believed it would get almost 400 reviews and that about 100 persons would put it on their favourites.  
I'm so thankful for everything._**

**_And thankyou cassie who edited this one, at least the later chapters._**

**_Don't be sad. I'll continue on Fate, and I have another story in my head. And I'll probably post some oneshots once in a while._**

**_/Honey._**


End file.
